


Lo scudo è un personaggio a sè

by RomanceInBlack



Series: The shield fallen in love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Animate Object, Comedy, Funny, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceInBlack/pseuds/RomanceInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve dovrà cominciare a guardarsi le spalle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo scudo è un personaggio a sè

Declaimers: Al solito, i personaggi non sono miei, ma di proprietà della Marvel e dei rispettivi autori

 

Ancora. Era successo ancora.  
Lasciava il suo scudo in salotto e se lo ritrovava in cucina, in bella mostra sulla penisola.  
Lo riponeva nell'armadio dell'anticamera e ricompariva in bagno, appoggiato ad un pensile.  
Lo appoggiava sul suo letto e lo ritrovava nell'altra stanza, sul letto di Bucky.  
Steve proprio non capiva che diavolo stesse succedendo in quell'appartamento.  
Ne aveva parlato con Bucky, ma questo, aveva negato di aver toccato, figuriamoci spostato, il suo scudo. Anche se, pure lui, riteneva che il continuo spostarsi di quest'ultimo fosse bizzarro, soprattutto, quando se lo ritrovava in bagno, uscendo dalla doccia, piuttosto che sul letto o sul comodino... ma, addestrato a fiutare il pericolo, e non considerando lo scudo di Captain America, come tale, preferiva far finta di nulla, e in caso pensare che fosse uno scherzo di Steve.  
“Vorrei ricordarti che tra i due, il burlone eri tu.” Gli aveva detto Steve, quando aveva provato a porre il suo dubbio. “E poi, scusami, ma che scherzo sarebbe metterti il mio scudo in bagno?!” In effetti, aveva poco senso.  
“Non è che invece lo sposti tu, per farmi un dispetto?” Lo interrogò il Capitano.  
“...” Un'occhiata storta di Bucky, fece evaporare quella malsana domanda.  
“Magari è posseduto? Come quella bambola, Annabelle *, di quel film.” Provò il soldato, con uno sguardo un po' preoccupato.  
“No. Non crederai a queste sciocchezze.. ti prego, non anche tu,...devo già sopportare Stark, che non fa che guardare film horror, nell'ultimo mese, e ormai vede possessioni, squartamenti e psicopatici assassini, armati di mannaie, seghe elettriche o qualsiasi altra cosa causi mutilazioni discutibili, ovunque... povera Pepper. L'altro giorno, l'ho trovato, che chiedeva a Jarvis, di riprendere, per tutta la notte, una tavola ouija che aveva piazzato in salotto*2. “ Il suo scudo posseduto, ma per favore.  
“Era un'idea, quindi siamo daccapo.” Concluse Bucky, sedendosi sul divano, vicino allo scudo, e guardandolo torvo.  
Anche Steve, seduto, sulla poltrona vicino al suo amico, cominciò a scrutare, con aria confusa il suo scudo.   
“Magari è tutto uno scherzo di Tony. Entra quando non ci siamo, e lo sposta. Conoscendo la sua indole infantile, ed il fatto che soggiorniamo in suo appartamento, nel suo palazzo... Figuriamoci se non ha modo di entrare quando vuole.”  
“Penso che un magnate dell'energia come Stark abbia di meglio da fare che venire da noi a spostare il tuo scudo, caro il mio Capitano.”Cominciò il moro, ma l'espressione di risaputa che assunse Steve, gli fece concludere con un “Spererei...”  
E ci fu un leggero... doing...  
Lo scudo, si era spostato per andarsi ad appoggiare al braccio sinistro di Bucky, quello in vibranio, rilasciando un leggero suono di metallo contro metallo nell'etere.  
“Io non l'ho toccato!”Scattò come una molla Bucky, che in un battito di ciglia fu di fianco a Steve, ancora basito, seduto sulla sua potrona di pelle.  
“E' posseduto! E basta! L'hai visto? “ Gli urlò nelle orecchie un poco pericoloso Winter Soldier, decisamente alterato, che gli stringeva il braccio in maniera spasmodica.  
E si, che Steve l'aveva visto. Il suo scudo si era spostato, senza che apparentemente nessuno lo toccasse, di circa un metro, lo spazio che lo separava da Bucky.  
“Facciamo un esperimento.” Propose Rogers alzandosi e staccandosi gli artigli di Bucky dal braccio, che ormai cominciava a fargli male sul serio.  
“Tu mettiti seduto al mio posto.” Fece sedere il suo amico, dove prima vi era lui.   
“ E ora aspettiamo. Dai Bucky, stai tranquillo.” Gli sorrise, rassicurante, Steve.  
Nel giro di una decina di minuti, Bucky si rilassò appoggiando la testa alle gambe di Steve che si era appollaiato sul bracciolo della poltrona. Accesero il televisore e così passò una buona mezz'oretta. E il soldato si addormentò, con il braccio meccanico che sporgeva appena dalla poltrona.  
E ci fu ancora un doing...  
Steve vide il suo scudo cadere delicatamente sul tappeto e rotolare fino ad appoggiarsi alle dita meccaniche di Bucky, che per fortuna, continuò a dormire. Cosa, tra l'altro strana, pensò Steve, che era abituato a vederlo scattare a qualsiasi rumore o meno.  
“Bene bene bene.” Sussurrò il Capitano al suo scudo” Quindi, ti devo considerare un mio rivale in amore?”  
Una strana luce attraversò la stella nel centro dello scudo e finì la sua corsa sulle dita del braccio di vibranio a cui era dolcemente appoggiato.  
Steve avrebbe dovuto cominciare a guardarsi le spalle!

 

 

*Annabelle, è la bambola che si vede all'inizio del film “The Conjuring-L'Evocazione”.  
*2 Spunto preso dal film “Paranormal Activity”

 

Ok, ce l'avevo in mente da un po'. So che è una scemenza, ma avevo voglia di provare a buttarla giù e quindi … A voi l'ardua sentenza.  
Ho sempre pensato che lo scudo di Captain America fosse un po' un personaggio a se, con quel pizzico di vita propria, un po' come le sopracciglia di Derek Hale (Tyler Hoechlin), di Teen Wolf.


End file.
